The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to theft compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. In order to remain continuously connected, personal mobile devices are seemingly omnipresent and often accompany a user at all times and at all places. In most cases, personal mobile devices are transported within a pocket or carrying case (e.g., purse, backpack) during transit. Whenever an incoming message or call is received, the operating user typically must remove the mobile device from its carrying position (e.g., pocket or purse) in order to view the new message. Such action can be distracting and/or physically cumbersome to the point that the user is unable to answer the call in time or fails to read a time-sensitive message.